Gangs and Rangers
Description This wiki is dedicated to the roblox game Gangs and Rangers, containing lore, locations and information on all parts and aspects of the game. More information: Information Stores * Barbers: * Butchers: * Doctors: * Fences: * General Stores: * Gunsmiths: * Hotel: * Horse Fences: * Stables: * Tackle: * Tailors: * Trapper: * Wagon Fences: Activities * as Pineridge Great Plains - Settlements: * Morisset: Butcher, General Store, Stable, Trapper Stations: * Hunter's Station * Morisset Station Features: * Bullet Strait * Flathead Lake * Frostbite Cavern * Mount Easting * Smokey's Rock * Vineyard River Landmarks: * Calloway Cemetery * Calton * Diablo Gang's Grave * Hell's Entrance * Lobos Cabin * Manta Falls - Dunderland Valley - Settlements: * Cochinay: Barber, Butcher, Doctor, General Store, Gunsmith, Stable * Maguire Trading Post: Fence, Butcher, Illegal Stable Stations: * Cochinay Station * Maguire Station Features: * Bullock Pass * Dunderland Oil Fields * Rapidwater Strait * Trapper's Clearing * Twinfield Pathway Landmarks: * Appleton Farm Estate * Blackcurrant Ranch * Castaway Farm * Donner's Pond * Dunderland Jail * Old Man's Fishing Hole Maitland The Ranges - Settlements: * Antler: Barber, Butcher, Fence, General Store, Gunsmith, Saloon, Stable * Fort Roanoke Stations: * Antler Station * Shepherd Station Features: * Benedict Strait * Boulder Creek * Brimstone Ridge * Montana's Rest * Roanoke Dam * Shann Falls * Smokebush Hill Landmarks: * Clearview Point * Cliffside Pass * Fisher Plantation Co. * Prior's Church * Stoakes' Cattle Co. * Willow's Crook - Oregano Lake - Settlements: * Fort Diego Features: * Fiery Cove * Hagen River * Oregano Lake * Oregano Strait * Pronghorn Cliff * Silveredge Landing Landmarks: * Greedy Cavern * Griffon's Talon: Fence * Makeshift Gap * Palida Hall * Wallace Shack - Grawson Forest - Features: * Golden Spring * Mount Denver * Oak Haven * Spirit Rock Landmarks: * Dominique Lodgings * Dominique Mine * Grawson Logging Co. * Lier's Rest * Mangler's Well * Trespasser's Abode * Ventura Sink Hole Corvega Murky-Water Marsh - Settlements: * Hafter: Bait Shop, Trapper * Flaco Penitentiary Stations: * Marble Station Features: * Gators Shade * Monohawk River * Patters Glade * Sorrix River Landmarks: * Blank Bog * Border & Co. * Canehead Shack * Corvega Riders Small Camp x3 * Corvega Riders Large Camp * Tiny House * Tomo's End * Underside Log Cabin * Wanderer's Rest * Watson Gang Camp - Dodger Lagoon - Settlements: * Markes: Fence, Saloon Stations: * Markes Station Features: * Belcher Creek * Lonely Rock * Muldin Swamp Landmarks: * Armidale Cabin * Boltus Bridge * Corvega Riders Large Camp * Corvega Riders Cabin * Galway Hideaway * Prospector's Haven - Merryweather - Settlements: * Port Albury: Barber, Butcher, Doctor, Fence, General Store, Gunsmith, Hotel, Stables,Tailors, Trapper, Fences Stations * Merryweather Station Features: * Albury Waterway * Andy River * Bulge Stream * Bandit Cove * Fanghorn Mountain * Lake Montier * Merrington Falls * Old Stream Landmarks: * Avery Mill * Bandit's Landing * Child's Home * Corvega Riders Small Camp x2 * Corvega Riders Large Camp x2 * Crafts Lumber Co. * Fort Moss * Glistening Star * Osley Ranch * Patriotic Abode * Willow Mansion New Alderney Masatrope Point - Settlements: * Cliffside Haven - Fence * Fort Anderson * Fort Massachusetts Stations: * Tillford Station Features: * Landmarks: * Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Activities